


let me carry you

by hoiist



Series: This Misadventures of the Jedi Knight [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, implied trooper/jorgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoiist/pseuds/hoiist
Summary: hoth is cold and hard. cathar freind is warm and soft





	let me carry you

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from tumblr. Nisi is friends character.

Vii winced in pain, but she kept herself centred as best she could. With out a medtech or even a healer around, things got hard.  
She was lucky to have the former commander of Havoc squad with her. Thynisi had taken out the stragglers and came to help her small friend.  
“Vii! Vii are you alright!”

“Yeah, yeah… they just shot out the good leg.” Vii pointed out. Not only was her cybernetic leg taken a beating, but a stray shot managed to take out her only good leg. Nisi helped Vii to her feet, only to have to catch her on the way down.

“Let me carry you.” She asked.

“Nisi, I couldn’t ask… you to do that.” Vii held onto her arm tightly, keeping a firm grip on her huge Cathar friend.

“I bench press both you and Lori on my work out time, this isn’t going to be an issue.” Nisi pointed out. It was true, they both worked as excellent weights.

“But Nisi! The next med centre could be ages away.” Vii pointed out, they had managed to get them selves caught quiet far away from anything.

“If I can carry Jorgan to a medical station 12 clicks away, with both out weapons and packs, I can carry you.” Nisi gently picked Viios up.

“You, you didn’t really… what did Jorgan say afterwards?”

“He was impressed, and very turned on.”


End file.
